00fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Accel Break/Act 1
A white void-like room appears before someone in a yellow shirt, with a man covered in this white aurora looking ahead in this void. The man turns his head and sees the other person. *'Mysterious Man:' Oh. You're here. The man turns around to him, looking at him with his full attention. *'Mysterious Man:' I see even when you dream, you can step into the aether. Before I continue, tell me. Do you remember your idenity? He give him the name Char Akuseru. *'Mysterious Man:' I am the Man In White. *'Man In White:' I don't have the time, but you must know at least something of it. Something is coming and you, and the ones you know, could be the only one's capable of stopping the death of this world. The man starts to fade away. *'Man In White:' Even if the ideal is high for you, you must live. Your actions, options, words, and involvement in everything matter to everything and everyone, therefore you, and everyone, can do anything for themselves. The man completely disappears. *'Char:' WAIT! ---- Char fall out of your bed, awaking and hurting him. He get up and clean yourself up. *'Char:' What the hell happened? I can do anything for myself? Ah, I'm sure it's just my head that's toying with me, however that works. He goes downstair to find no-one there. He looks at the time; 2:57. *'Char:' Crap! I gotta go! He runs out, confused upon seeing a limo parked outside his house. *'Char:' Jet wasn't kidding last night... He does have connections. A man with a short black hair and a white suit on comes out of the back seat of the limo. *'Char:' Well, speak of the devil. *'Jet:' When are you going to stop talking to yourself? *'Char:' When I feel like it. A window in the back seat lowers. *'????:' Hey, we need to get going! *'Char:' Ok, Rose. Char and Jet get in the limo, talking to each other. *'Rose:' So, you look stressed, Char. *'Jet:' He does? I just thought he was having one of those drea- Rose slugs one across Jet's face. *'Jet:' Ok. I get with you would be do that. But it was a joke! *'Rose:' Jokes are funny! Not... that. *'Jet:' You don't get a guy's sense of humor. *'Rose:' Ok, just shut up. *'Jet:' It's my limo! All comments are not accepted. *'Rose:' But- *'Jet:' All. Comments. Are. Not. Accepted. The only thought running through Char's head is that dream. He hears the voice again. *'Man In White:' Your actions, options, words, and involvment in everything matters to everything and everyone... *'Char:' What the hell happened? Who the hell was that? And what is this about my action meaning everything? Char snaps out of it, realizing that Jet and Rose had stopped arguing with each other and started looking at him. *'Char:' Uh... *'Jet:' Did you just leave your body? *'Char:' Very funny. The limo stops at a large mall. *'Char:' Kaiyokei? Why are we here? *'Jet:' Remember how you got excited when you found out about Soverien way back in 2005? *'Char:' That was a fun day. *'Jet:' We're going to play the game that came from Soverien, Paradise Planet. Char is baffled by this. *'Char:' So I panicked that I could of been late to go play a game? *'Jet:' ...Yeah... *'Char:' Like my sister when people come over, I'm out. Char gets out of the limo. *'Jet:' Hey! Char hears the voice again, but it's saying something it didn't say before. *'Man In White:' The world's hope begins here. You must start from somewhere. Why not here? Char just stands there, while the voice keeps talking. *'Man In White:' The start of everything is here. Go inside, and find paradise. The voice stops as Jet and Rose get out, looking at Char. *'Jet:' Char? I thought you'd be long gone by now. *'Char:' You know? I change my mind...